Lord Arthur
Lord Arthur is the ruler of Castle Kandar. At some point prior to the arrival of Ash Williams in 1300 AD, He and Henry the Red were at war with each other until they united to battle against the Army of Darkness. Arthur first appeared in Army of Darkness. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Arthur, except that somehow a feud was started between himself and Henry The Red. Shortly Before The Arrival of Ash Sometime before he met Ash, Arthur and Henry clashed somewhere, with Henry and his men losing and taken captive and Sheila's Brother falling in battle. Meeting The Hero From The Sky On the return trip to Castle Kandar from his victorious battle against Duke Henry, Arthur and his company found a time-displaced Ash Williams, who The Wise Man claimed was The Chosen One written of in The Neconomicon Ex-Mortis. Arthur doubted The Wise Man's claim and deiced that he was one of Henry's men and should be thrown into The Pit. When Arthur's Slave Driver went to grab Ash on horseback, Ash grabbed his shotgun and knocked him off the horse. Arthur himself went up and knocked Ash down, then Ash proceeded to hit Arthur with the gun, and knocking the sword from Arthur's hand. Ash catches it mid-air and threatens Arthur, and tells him to leave him be. Arthur gets up and hits Ash again, and tells his men to secure him. The Pit When Arthur and his company return to the castle, he demands that Ash be thrown into The Pit, a hole deep in the ground where two captured Deadites reside. When Ash defeats the first of the two Deadites, Arthur commands that the spiked walls of The Pit begin to move and trap Ash with the other Deadite. Ash just barely escapes The Pit and tells Arthur his (non-existent) shoelace is untied. When Arthur goes to check, Ash punches him again and demands Henry The Red and his men be set free. Later that evening, Ash is told by The Wise Man that to return to the 20th Century, Ash must retrieve The Necronomicon. Arthur was relieved to hear that Ash would be going, since all attention was now focused on the only man to escape The Pit. Against The Army of Darkness Lord Arthur defends his castle when an army of the dead arrives at his doorstep, along with help from Henry The Red and his men. When the battle was over, Arthur and Henry set aside their differences and became allies. In Other Media Comics Dark Horse Comics Arthur's first appearance outside of the Army of Darkness film was in the 1992 three-issue Dark Horse adaptation of Army of Darkness. Dynamite Comics Arthur returned to comics in Dynamite's first comic based of Army of Darkness, Ashes 2 Ashes. He also had minor roles in The Death of Ash, From The Ashes, and King For A Day. He later appeared in the Army of Darkness comic reboot: Ash and the Army of Darkness, and it's follow-up story: Ash Gets Hitched. Video Games Lord Arthur is a non-playable "hero" character in the mobile game Army of Darkness Defense. Trivia * Arthur was suppose to die at the end of Army of Darkness, with Evil Ash killing him before taking The Necronomicon. Arthur's Funeral scene was filmed, but it was removed to go with the "happy" S-Mart ending. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Plot Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Army of Darkness Characters